Señales
by ForgottenFaces
Summary: Arthur lleva una rutina que detesta, y Alfred llega para romper con ella. [UsUk/UkUs] [Human!AU] —Basado en el cortometraje del mismo nombre—.


Bueno, esto lo escribí justo hace un momento(?), está basado /o algo así/ en un cortometraje del mismo nombre. Cambié varias cosas y así. Espero no sea tan malo y eso…

Se aceptar críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, pls.

Si me dejan reviews positivos lo continuo(?).

**Pairing:** UsUk/UkUs.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial.

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Hidekaz H. _

**Señales. **

**One-Shot.**

La rutina comienza en cuanto el despertador comienza a sonar con ese tan familiar _ring, ring_.

Ese par de segundos en que abres los ojos y piensas en todo lo que deberás hacer en ese día; levantarte, ducharte, apresurarte para no llegar tarde al trabajo —al que tanto detestas, pero no te puedes dar el lujo de dejar—, almorzar rápidamente en un pequeño lapso de treinta minutos, para después regresar a tu asiento enfrente de ese montón de papeleo que seguramente han dejado en tu escritorio, sólo para después regresar a casa exhausto y con el único ánimo de dormir hasta el día siguiente, donde toda la rutina llevada a cabo ese día, se repite.

Uno, dos, tres días incluso pasan igual. Algunas veces vuelves la vista hacia alguna de esas parejas o personas que ves pasar y que portan la mejor sonrisa que tienen, haciendo saber a todo mundo lo _magnífica_ que es su vida. Algunas veces les envidias, puesto que deseas que algo en tu vida cambie, algo que le haga salir de la típica rutina.

Odias las rutinas, pero sin embargo, tu vida es una rutina.

Pero, ¿y si algún día algo, o mejor dicho, alguien llega para darte una _señal _de que quizás tu vida pueda salir de la rutina?

•

•

_Ring, ring._

Uno a uno y con lentitud, sus ojos se van abriendo. Con pereza y pocas ganas, apaga el despertador para después sacarse de encima las sábanas y sentarse al pie de la cama, como siempre, pensando en algo, que incluso él no sabía el por qué lo pensaba.

Dejando de lado todo aquello, decidió alistarse para asistir al trabajo a tiempo, como siempre hacía, pues a pesar de no agradarle su trabajo, desde que tiene memoria, la puntualidad siempre ha sido importante para él.

El trayecto es normal, como siempre. Nada nuevo que admirar ni nada parecido.

Se paró frente al edificio de veintitantos pisos donde trabajaba, y suspiró para después entras empujando la puerta de paso, dirigiéndose sin distracción al elevador, donde presionó el botón y esperó a por él. Poco tardó en llegar y subir al mismo, una o dos personas se encontraban dentro, a quienes simplemente saludó con un "Buenos días", y listo, aunque al parecer éstas no le escucharon o simplemente le pasaron de largo. Ya era costumbre aquello, pero como caballero —como se consideraba a sí mismo—, sabía que era algo que debía hacer.

Su trayecto en el elevador se detuvo en el piso 10, en donde se dirigió a uno de los escritorios que se encontraban al lado de la ventana, dejó su maletín sobre éste y se acomodó en la silla, al igual que sus cosas.

Hastiado de todo aquello, buscó por un momento alguna clase de distracción, que le sacara por un momento del hastío para poder volver a regresar su atención sin problema al mismo. Miró por la ventana en dirección al edificio vecino, donde quizá por mera casualidad, observó una cabellera rubia, de un hombre no mayor que él—veintiuno, veintidós, tal vez—, al parecer muy entretenido en su portátil. Tres años trabajando en el mismo lugar, mismo escritorio y al parecer la primera vez que miraba a través de esa ventana.

Se le quedó mirando un par de segundos, con curiosidad. El hombre al otro lado, volvió su mirada hacia su dirección, al parecer logró sentir su mirada. Lo miró extrañado, pero no dudó en mostrar una sonrisa alegre.

Éste, en respuesta, simplemente frunció el entrecejo, y volvió su mirada hacia su escritorio, no sin antes notar esas características que antes no había notado: un mechón sobresaliente de su cabellera y gafas; aunque la atención poco le duró pues a los pocos minutos volvió a mirar en esa dirección. ¿Por qué le causaba cierta fascinación aquella persona? De ello no tenía idea alguna.

Y su fascinación sólo se volvía más grande cuando éste le devolvía la mirada, acompañada con una sonrisa.

Una, dos, tres veces en menos de treinta minutos ocurrió lo mismo, hasta que "el de gafas" —tal vez sería más fácil identificarlo así—, escribió en una hoja de papel un mensaje:

«Lindas cejas :P»

Y rió al otro lado de la ventana ante la expresión de cierto fastidio del de cejas gruesas. Y éste en respuesta escribió:

«Fuck you».

Creyó que con eso el otro se enfadaría y dejaría de devolverle las miradas, pero al contrario de ello, comenzó a reír, y se apresuró a escribir una respuesta.

«Haha! ¡Sólo bromeaba, tranquilo!»

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, sin darle respuesta.

Pero al parecer el otro era bastante insistente y no tardó en escribir un nuevo mensaje.

«Soy Alfred.

¿Y tú? (:»

No haría daño una simple respuesta, ¿verdad?

«Arthur.»

Alfred sonrió y escribió uno nuevo.

«¡Encantado de conocerte, Arthur!»

Alzó un poco sus cejas, y su respuesta no tardó en ser mostrada.

«Podría decir lo mismo.»

Fue lo último que escribió antes de volver su atención a su escritorio, pues estaba más que al tanto de que tenía trabajo que terminar, a pesar de detestarlo.

Esbozó una a penas visible sonrisa antes de seguir con su trabajo.

"_Alfred, ¿eh?..."_

•

•

Lo mismo que todos los días desde que conoció a ese tal Alfred. Antes que cualquier cosa, miraba en dirección al otro edificio, encontrándose siempre con _él._

Sonaba tonto hasta para él, pero ese chico había comenzado a romper su rutina. Fuese lo que fuera, siempre había un mensaje para él. Y tampoco se tomaba tanta dificultad en responder, a veces incluso perdiendo horas enteras.

Un día tras otro…

Alfred pareció tornarse un poco más serio, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje en una hoja de papel.

«Tengo un pequeño secreto…»

Éste ante aquel mensaje, frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender del todo aquello. Antes de esperar respuesta, Alfred ya había escrito uno nuevo.

«Yo te vi primero»

Y acompañado con él, mostró una sonrisa un tanto apenada. Tenía algo de miedo de que éste le mirara raro o algo, pero en cambio de eso, obtuvo la respuesta que nunca se había ni imaginado.

«¿Quieres conocerme?»

Alfred, sin dudarlo, sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces. Arthur hizo un gesto a manera de sonrisa.

«Abajo.»

No esperó respuesta, para salir del edificio.

Del otro lado, Alfred hizo, lo mismo, no sin antes escribir un último cartel, uno que llevaría consigo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, una de cada lado de la acera, en espera de que el semáforo se tornara en rojo para los autos y en verde para ellos.

Sin dudarlo en cuanto tomaron en cuenta del rojo, comenzaron a caminar hasta quedar uno al frente del otro,. Ninguno dijo nada, pero Alfred se encargó de sacar el cartel que había escrito antes; un simple "_hola_" encerrado en un corazón. Arthur simplemente sonrió.

**FIN. (?)**

**Reviews? :'(**


End file.
